A Nightmare beyond Dreams
by The Chibi Vampire
Summary: Remade into "The Reverie of a Soul".
1. Preface

A wondering new story, and short for the first chapter. Also, dedicate this to Prince-in-Disguise, 'cause this is an all Athrun story, and in his P.O.V. I find this another mystery, and has some romance later one, but for now, it will mystery and suspence.

I hope this story becomes interesting, and will have some mature content (not sexual, but swearing, and minimal killing).

So I hope this chapter is good, and I hope this has no errors.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny, or the plot. Only this plot is mine, and some of the characteristics. _

Please read and review!

* * *

**A Nightmare beyond Dreams**

* * *

_Preface_

I couldn't believe that this pain would be so strong. I felt the breeze and pain taking control of me. I couldn't believe that somthing this weak, something this innocent, would turn into something this strong.

Tears and blood were surrounding me, as I ran towards the top of the building. I felt the sudden burst to scream as I saw him there, gun in one hand, her head in the other. I gripped the sheets and then quickly loosened in pain, and then fell to the bed.

_/\\/\\/\\/_

I woke up and saw nothing...well, blank, and that is nothing. I felt a bit surged as I saw another girl, one too important. Her light redheaded hair was down, and her smile was strong. But it was not a content smile, or a melancholy smile, but an incomprehensible pleased smile.

"Athrun..." she whispered.

"Meyrin..." I whispered back.

To her left, was a girl with hot pink hair, and aquamarine eyes. On her right was a girl with light pink hair and aquamarine eyes, so similar to the others.

"Meer...Lacus..."

There was one missing.

I turned around and saw her.

"Cagalli..."

And suddenly, their eyes flew out, strangely, and they deformed into pedals of roses, and landed across me. Her's was golden, Meyrin's was red, Lacus and Meer had very similar roses, and they all disappeared.

I stared in shock as the pedals flew around me, and I disappeared...

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is, chapter one, a bit disgusting, a bit rushed, and just the beginning. I hope you, Prince-in-Disguise, find this chapter interesting. I really love your work, all of it, and so I hope that you like mine. Please, everyone, read and review!

Kiki-chan


	2. Nightmares

Another short chapter...sorry! I really beg for your forgiveness! Oh, and thanks to _cagalliyulathha and Prince-in-Disguise_ for reviewing! Remember, if you ever need information on updates or information on my story that you can't find out on my profile, check out my LJ, 'cause it usually has the information. This is a chapter to show to some people of how things happened in GSD, but some parts of GS. These are the nightmares and tortures of Athrun, also ideas if you'd like to use them in humours to annoy Athrun! XD

This chapter includes a bit of Lacus, and oh, _Prince-in-Disguise_, whatever paragraph it's in, please draw a picture of...oh yeah, the one when Athrun sees the black rose in his black surrounding area. The dullness, which will be explained later, is the same thing as SEED Mode...

So here it is ladies and gentlemen, chapter 2 of my oddly impressive story!

* * *

**A Nightmare beyond Dreams**

_Nightmares_

I felt as if the ground was shaking, but was pulling me towards it. I tried to understand what was going on, but the ground continued to vibrate. Opening my eyes, I saw nothing once again, but the opposite nothing, **black**.

The ground continued to vibrate, but in a soothing way. I looked up and saw my father's face, as he was pleased with the deaths that he had created a few 5 years ago. By the side, I saw my face, burning with happiness and relief as I had just killed my first 'batch.' It was so similar to my father's face I wanted to scream. I felt as if I was a psychopathic murderer, just waiting for another 'batch' to come and kill. I shut my eyes tightly together...

Tears slipped down my cheeks as I looked down, on my hands and knees, the blood that covered my body earlier had disappeared. I looked up and saw more blankness, but quickly changed to Cagalli's face when she saw me, worried, and then her face with anger with my decision. It was another nightmare I wanted to lose, it was something I hated, I hated hurting Cagalli…

I continued to turn around everywhere, I saw Kira with his non-apologetic face as he was infuriated with my decision during the Second Bloody Valentine War.

There was also my mother, and her death on television.

The time that those co-ordinators spoke about my father and his way of life, the one to kill all naturals…

The deaths of Meer, Nicol, Miguel, Rusty, Heine and all my other friends…

All those nightmares, disappearing, and reappearing with one…

Me…

I was the nightmare that killed many innocents, hurt many peace-keepers, destroyed the world, everything, I destroyed so much…

And all out of anger…

"Athrun…" her voice ringed in my ears as I felt a spirit of Lacus hugging me, me still on my hands and knees, feeling the cuts, scars and blood digging out of my skin and pressing against me, and my tightly clenched fists...

Minimal tears hit my hands, but more hit the floor. I tried to think of a way to survive all this, if there was one…

My heart bleated as I tried to lose all these memories consuming in my head. These opening wounds I never wanted to re-open. They were picking at me apart again. Everyone assumed it was easy, it was easy to survive this, but it wasn't…

I hated this feeling digging out of me, that searing pain of the confusion and being the one stuck in the middle of fights, creating them but not stopping.

I don't, I don't know! I don't know what's worth fighting for anymore, and these memories are digging these thoughts and making me realise that I'm confused, and all I'm doing is hurting others without understanding what's going on. I don't need to know the truth, but I must at least know that what I am doing is right or wrong…

Why, how, how did I get this way, how did this happen?

I was clutching my cure, I tightly locked the door, I had no options but to keep her. But instead, I pushed her away…She was the thing that kept me alive.

Right now, I hurt much more than anytime before, and all because these nightmares swarm into my mind.

"AHH!"

I felt the a dark black rose form in front of my eyes, and I looked up to see it just leaning lightly to the left, and blood searing out of the thorns. As it did, I felt it as well. The blood came out of my skin and felt that 'Lacus' had disappeared while in my thoughts. She made me realise the truth…

My fists were still clenched, I was still on my eyes and knees, and I was still in the blankness...

I rested on my hands and knees and continued to stare at the rose, and one light petal fell, and the second it hit the ground, the ground started to vibrate, my eyes went into a tint of dullness, and my face went pale. I looked down again as I felt hand cuffs surround my wrists, and more petals hit the floor.

My soul was breaking the second every rose petal fell, and my body became weaker and number. I tried to keep my eyes open, but as the last petal fell…

"AHHH!!"

* * *

**A/N:** So chapter two is finished, and detailed. Once again, I hope you like this chapter, because this is a chapter of his insecurities that everyone hates, and how people always blame him, when it wasn't his fault at all...

_ I felt the a dark black rose form in front of my eyes, and I looked up to see it just leaning lightly to the left, and blood searing out of the thorns. As it did, I felt it as well. The blood came out of my skin and felt that 'Lacus' had disappeared while in my thoughts. She made me realise the truth…_

_My fists were still clenched, I was still on my eyes and knees, and I was still in the blankness..._

_I rested on my hands and knees and continued to stare at the rose, and one light petal fell, and the second it hit the ground, the ground started to vibrate, my eyes went into a tint of dullness, and my face went pale._

_Prince-in-Disguise, _this is the part that I hope you can draw for me. The 'dullness' is SEED Mode basically, so it's black at top, and the plain emerald green at the bottom. If you need help, just check it up on Google. (I know I've gone retarded...)

So please, everyone, read this, and if you can, review!

* * *


End file.
